The Great Muppet Detective
The Great Muppet Detective is Nikkdisneylover8390's Movie Spoof of "The Great Mouse Detective". It appear on YouTube on November 17, 2012. ''Cast: *Basil of Baker Street - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets)'' *''Dr. David Q. Dawson - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets)'' *''Olivia Flaversham - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls)'' *''Hiram Flaversham - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls)'' *''Toby - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron)'' *''Mrs. Judson - Miss Piggy (The Muppets)'' *''Ratigan - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron)'' *''Ratigan's Thugs - The Horned King's Thugs (The Black Cauldron)'' *''Fidget - Creeper (The Black Cauldron)'' *''Bartholomew - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood)'' *''Felicia - Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under)'' *''Bartender - Bartender (Conker's Bad Fur Day)'' *''Barmaid - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood)'' *''Juggling Octopus - Sid the Sloth (Ice Age)'' *''Frog and Salamander on Bike - Gonzo and Rizzo the Rat (The Muppets)'' *''Miss Kitty - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life)'' *''Miss Kitty's Sisters - Gypsy and Rosie (A Bug's Life)'' *''Queen Moustoria and Robot Queen - Cinderella (Cinderella)'' *''Piano Mouse - Rowlf the Dog (The Muppets)'' *''Thugs, Sailors, and Bums - People at El Sleezo Cafe (The Muppet Movie), Animals at Bar with Conker the Squirrel and Gregg the Grim Reaper (Conker's Bad Fur Day), Various Animals from Nottingham (Robin Hood)'' *''The Client from Hamstead - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Disguised Criminal - Jack Skellington (James and the Giant Peach)'' *''The Queen's Audience - Looney Tunes (Space Jam), The Nicelanders (Wreck-It Ralph), The People from Maroon Cartoon Studios (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) and The Citizens of Halloween Tree (The Nightmare Before Christmas)'' *''Mouse with a Church - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit)'' ''Scenes: #The Great Muppet Detective Part 1 - Kidnapped/Main Titles'' #''The Great Muppet Detective Part 2 - Fozzie Bear Finds Bubbles'' #''The Great Muppet Detective Part 3 - Enter Kermit the Frog'' #''The Great Muppet Detective Part 4 - Enter The Horned King'' #''The Great Muppet Detective Part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind"'' #''The Great Muppet Detective Part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Spirit'' #''The Great Muppet Detective Part 7 - At the Toy Store'' #''The Great Muppet Detective Part 8 - Creeper Kidnaps Bubbles/The Chase'' #''The Great Muppet Detective Part 9 - "There's Always a Chance, Doctor"/Reunion'' #''The Great Muppet Detective Part 10 - The Horned King's Plan'' #''The Great Muppet Detective Part 11 - Kermit's Observation'' #''The Great Muppet Detective Part 12 - At the Pub'' #''The Great Muppet Detective Part 13 - "Let Me Be Good To You"'' #''The Great Muppet Detective Part 14 - The Bar Fight/Following Creeper'' #''The Great Muppet Detective Part 15 - Kermit and Horned King's Confrontation'' #''The Great Muppet Detective Part 16 - Horned King's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom'' #''The Great Muppet Detective Part 17 - "We Set The Trap Off Now!"'' #''The Great Muppet Detective Part 18 - At Buckingham Palace'' #''The Great Muppet Detective Part 19 - The Big Ben Chase'' #''The Great Muppet Detective Part 20 - The Big Ben Brawl'' #''The Great Muppet Detective Part 21 - "I'll Never Forget You"/A New Case'' #''The Great Muppet Detective Part 22 - End Credits/"Goodbye So Soon" (Reprise)'' ''Movie Used: *The Great Mouse Detective (1986)'' ''Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *The Muppet Movie (1979)'' *''The Great Muppet Caper (1981)'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984)'' *''The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992)'' *''Muppet Treasure Island (1996)'' *''Muppets From Space (1999)'' *''The Muppets (2011)'' *''The Muppet Show (1976)'' *''The Powerpuff Girls (1998)'' *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002)'' *''The Black Cauldron (1985)'' *''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002)'' *''James and the Giant Peach (1996)'' *''Robin Hood (1973)'' *''The Rescuers Down Under (1990)'' *''An American Tail Fievel Goes West (1991)'' *''Ice Age (2002)'' *''Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006)'' *''Conker's Bad Fur Day (2001)'' *''Conker: Live and Reloaded (2005)'' *''A Bug's Life (1998)'' *''Cinderella (1950)'' *''Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002)'' *''Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007)'' *''Sleeping Beauty (1959)'' *''Space Jam (1996)'' *''Wreck-It Ralph (2012)'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)'' *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)'' *''The Secret of NIMH (1982)'' ''Voices: *Barrie Ingham'' *''Val Bettin'' *''Susanne Pollatschek'' *''Alan Young'' *''Vincent Price'' *''Candy Candido'' *''Diana Chesney'' *''Eve Brenner'' *''Basil Rathbone'' *''Laurie Mann'' *''Shani Wallis'' *''Ellen Fitzhugh'' *''Walker Edmiston'' *''Wayne Allwine'' *''Tony Anselmo'' *''Mellisa Manchester'' *''Frank Welker'' *''Jim Henson'' *''Steve Whitmire'' *''Frank Oz'' *''Eric Jacobson'' *''Tara Strong'' *''Tom Kane'' *''John Hurt'' *''Phil Fondacaro'' *''Terry-Thomas'' *''John Leguizamo'' *''Phil Harris'' *''J. Pat O'Malley'' *''Carole Shelley'' *''Peter Ustinov'' *''Pat Buttram'' *''Ilene Woods'' *''Jennifer Hale'' *''Charles Fleischer'' *''Tony Jay'' ''Special Thanks: *Walt Disney'' *''Jim Henson'' *''Baddwing'' *''Nixcorr26'' *''SuperDisneyFan15'' *''TheBeckster1000'' *''CoolZDane'' ''Dedicated To: *Walt Disney'' *''Henry Mancini'' *''Vincent Price'' *''Candy Candido'' Category:Movie Spoofs